This invention relates to a two-part fastening clip for fasten or decorative moldings.
A clip of this general type is known for example from German Patent No. 30 29 845 C2. Although the clip shown therein is not specifically intended for fastening protective or decorative moldings, but for mounting a cladding panel on a carrier plate, nevertheless this clip is comparable to such clips because both have a means for fastening a bottom part on a carrier plate and a snap fastener type of connection between the bottom part and a top part.
This two-part fastening clip is usually supplied in the assembled state, the top part being first inserted into position in fastening holes in the decorative molding, so that the bottom part of the clip can be inserted directly into fastening holes in a the carrier plate or support panel and be nondetachably anchored therein. Typically, such clips are used to secure decorative moldings onto a vehicle body or onto the outer panel of a door of the vehicle. If the decorative molding has to subsequently be removed because of damage to it or for other reasons, the parts can be separated by appropriate application of force causing elastic expansion of the snap fastening means, or they can be levered apart with the aid of a suitable tool.
In such cases, although the bottom parts remain in their anchorages and can even be reused when a new decorative molding is fitted thereto, nevertheless the decorative molding, if it was not already damaged, is affected by this forcible removal to such an extent that it is sometimes necessary to replace it with a new decorative molding. Further, when a removal tool is used, it may cause dents in the bodywork, so that after a decorative molding has been replaced it may all be necessary to remove marks on the bodywork.
An object of the invention therefore is to construct such a fastening clip in such a way that, in addition to simple mounting, it can also enjoy problem-free removal without damage to either the decorative molding or the bodywork panel to which it is fastened thereby allowing any removed parts to be readily reused.